


Crushed Dreams

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Draco was finally going to be Pansy's, only hers. She'd dreamed about it for so long, but it wasn't anything like she had imagined it to be.Set in Hogwarts, 1996.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Crushed Dreams

Draco Malfoy was the most gorgeous boy in their year, no, in the entire Slytherin House in fact. He was gorgeous and distant, which only made him appear more mysterious. Pansy loved it. She loved how Draco's grey eyes wandered slowly over her form, loved his hands on her small breasts. He touched her over her black lace bra, pinching a hardened nipple through the fabric. She let out a small gasp, hoping it didn't sound too strange or too much. Merlin, she didn't know what Draco liked. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest, almost jumping out to fly. Pansy couldn't believe what was about to happen—she was about to lose her virginity to _Draco Lucius Malfoy._ Every Slytherin girl’s dream boy, and right now he was Pansy’s, _only_ hers. She wanted him to be hers forever, but baby steps, she told herself. Baby steps.

It had taken Pansy the entire term to even get a kiss. Draco was so withdrawn this year and thinner than usual. Pansy worried for him, but Draco always got annoyed when she worried, so Pansy had decided not to anymore. They'd shared their first kiss close to Christmas when a mistletoe just _happened_ (Pansy had not at all intentionally steered Draco in that particular direction) to hang above their heads when they got back from an evening stroll. Pansy had arched an eyebrow then, challenging him, and said in her most flirtatious voice, that it would be rude to leave a girl underneath a mistletoe without giving her a kiss. She'd been nervous, saying that. Perhaps it had been a too bold move. There were purple bags under Draco's eyes—she remembered that clearly when he dipped his head and pressed his soft lips to hers. Pansy had fantasied about that kiss since third year, fantasised about a Draco Malfoy taking her breath away for so long. The kiss was tender and warm but over just as fast as it had started. She instantly missed his lips when they left hers; Draco didn't even say goodbye when he headed back to the boy's dormitory, leaving her alone in the common room.

"I can take it off, if you like," Pansy said in a hushed voice, "so you can touch them for real." She almost shuddered; she was hot and cold at the same time and wet and aching between her legs. Already. Pansy loved this Slytherin boy, and her only wish was for him to love her back. Did he love her? Well, they were here now. They were getting somewhere. She wanted this so much. Wanted _him_ so much.

Draco didn't answer. He continued to caress, tracing the outline of her bra with his finger. Her pale skin got goosebumps beneath his touch. Then, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. Pansy sucked in a breath; Draco's hand cupped her right breast, and the other tucked her dark, short hair behind her left ear. He lifted his head from her neck and kissed her mouth; she grabbed his shoulder, manicured nails digging into the fabric of his school shirt.

"D-draco…" Pansy's mouth felt dry once he pulled back. "I can take my bra off if you like." Did he want to? Ugh, was it terribly corny that she asked? She wished he could say something to her—Draco had barely spoken a word since they started kissing. It worried her; _didn’t he like what they were doing?_ Didn’t he want this? Pansy wanted this so much it almost hurt.

"I don't really care if you keep it on or not," came the reply from him. He sounded impatient now, angry almost. Like he just wanted this to be over.

She decided to take the bra off, not saying a word more about it. Pansy didn't want Draco impatient or angry or tired or any of the moods he'd been in all this year. She wanted him turned on—wanted him to treat her like a princess and take her breath away like in her dreams. She stood and let the black lace bra she'd so carefully picked out for this evening drop to the floor. She hoped it looked seductive and inviting, the way she stood in front of him, now completely naked on her upper body. Draco was propped up on his elbows in the bed, watching her. He was still dressed, but Pansy was going to change that. She straddled him and started undoing the buttons, fingers slippery, she was so nervous. Her nipples hardened as they were exposed to the cold air in the dungeon; Draco saw it, and lazily started to pinch one of them again. He wasn't rough, exactly, but it wasn't gentle either. Pansy sucked in another breath, biting her lip as she determinedly stripped Draco off his shirt. He sat up with her still in his lap; she kissed his forehead, brushing his light blonde fringe aside. Draco was so serious tonight and looked so sad, and Pansy wanted to kiss it all away. Make it better.

"I don't have time for this," he murmured in the small space between them. Pansy wasn’t sure if he said it to her or to himself. Then he flipped their positions, so Pansy now lay beneath him instead. Draco started undoing his belt, taking off his trousers and underwear. She faintly noted his boxers were black, matching her underwear perfectly. They were a perfect couple, she just knew it. Or were going to be, Pansy wanted it to be true so badly.

_I love you so much, Draco._

Pansy didn't ask why he didn't have time. She was only happy he wanted to take her anyway. Draco had so many secrets this year. Everything was different with him and as much as Pansy wanted to know why she didn't ask him any questions. She desperately clung to the hope that Draco wanted to be together with her, for real, now that she was about to be taken by him. Claimed by him. Maybe he would trust her enough to tell her all his secrets then.

He entered her silently; it hurt just the tiniest bit. Pansy held him, caressing his back as he slowly moved in and out of her. She still wore her school skirt, why, she didn’t know. Her panties were by the foot of the bed, soaked with the anticipation she’d built up within her. She was wet enough already for him, but she was still a little disappointed that Draco hadn’t touched her. She wanted him to touch her, so curious to find out how it would feel with Draco’s cold fingertips on her most sensitive spot. How it would feel to come against those fingertips or have them inside her while Draco kissed that sensitive spot. Pansy wanted it all, and to her disappointment, Draco didn’t seem to want to give it to her. He entered her without saying a word—his movements somewhere between rough and gentle. Maybe that was what Draco Malfoy was to her, rough but still soft around the edges.

Their eyes met—Draco's expression was as blank as ever, apart from the tiny crease that was about to form between his brows. Pansy's fingers trailed through his hair; she kissed him when his breath became shallow together with her own. She moved a little to match him, tentatively and a little uncertain. One of his hands grabbed at her breast again, making her moan silently. Pansy tried not to be too loud, she didn't know whether Draco would like that or not. Maybe she was too silent, maybe he didn't like that either. Pansy didn't know what Draco liked; she barely knew anything about him anymore, if she was honest with herself. He'd always been a mystery, and that was why almost every girl in their house fancied him. Pansy was the lucky one—the one who had worked so hard to become his. A part of her would forever belong to him now, and a part of him would forever belong to her. Neither of them had done this before. They were each other's first.

They didn't use protection; Pansy realised just that when she felt Draco empty himself inside her, panting against her neck. Her inner muscles tightened around his cock, but she hadn't orgasmed, at least she didn't think she had. Draco pulled out quickly and started getting dressed, leaving her on the bed in the hidden room they were in. His movements were jerky as he put on his shirt and found his trousers in the faint candlelight; he didn't give her as much as a glance when he put his clothes back on. His shirt was a little rumpled, his hair a mess and cheeks rosy. He was beautiful. She couldn’t help but to think so.

"Apologies," he muttered, though he didn’t sound like he meant it. "I really need to go." Draco left Pansy alone in the dark, his seed still inside her and dripping down her leg in a silent stream once she moved, carefully standing up. She winced, finding her underwear, school shirt, tights and shoes. She left the room, unsatisfied. Her first time having sex wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be _perfect._

"Where have you been?" Daphne asked, eyeing her suspiciously as Pansy slipped inside their dormitory, later than usual. She wondered how she looked to her friend; Pansy barely knew how she looked herself. She had avoided her gaze in the mirror when she went into the loo after. Was it obvious what she just had done?

"Nowhere," Pansy replied, climbing into her four-poster, closing the curtains around her. She lay there in the dark, hugging one of the pillows, trying not to cry. This wasn't supposed to be like this. Her previous excitement was replaced by a worry, too—they hadn't used protection.

Pansy prayed her period wouldn’t be late this month. _Oh, please, Merlin, Salazar, anyone, don’t let it be late._

_Fin_


End file.
